Confession
by VermillionSky
Summary: Hermione finds Ginny in their room one ordinary night at the Burrow, doing something out of the ordinary. Warning, contains scenes of a sexual nature. Please R&R. [OneShot]


**Confession  
-**

_A HermioneGinny fic, contains sexual scenes, so if you don't like the idea of two girls falling for each other turn away now, if you do, then you've come to the right place... None of the characters belong to me, this is a non-profitable piece of work. OneShot. Enjoy._

-

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes as she opened the door to her room that night. It had been an ordinary day at the Burrow for her so far, waking at the usual time, eating the usual brilliant Mrs. Weasely food, playing Quidditch in the yard (or trying to at least!). But that all changed the moment she returned from the bathroom slightly quicker than usual, after having perfected a charm for brushing her teeth the night before.

She padded along the hallway, barefoot, arriving at the door to her (and Ginny's) room, which she had always shared whenever she came to stay with her friends. Harry was due to arrive tomorrow, from his aunt and uncle's house that she had heard so many bad things about. She was sure he'd still be the normal Harry once he arrived - he always was. Staying at that terrible place never seemed to -

She stopped in her tracks. As she had pushed open the door, she had caught a glimpse of something she knew immediately was wrong. Something that she knew she shouldn't have watched - shouldn't be watching now.

But she found herself glued to the floor, unable to stop herself watching what was happening before her.

Ginny, the younger girl, the girl she still thought of as being the small timid girl who had started out at Hogwarts, was laid in bed, eyes closed. Nothing unusual there, but Hermione could see the covers of the bed moving slightly, the covers that lay around the girl's waist. They were rising and falling slowly, and Hermione knew by that (and by the heavy breathing of the girl too) just what was going on.

She should have been embarassed, but she wasn't. Instead, she found herself watching on. Watching on with an interest felt growing inside her. Her heart beat faster, she found herself thinking thoughts she never imagined she would, thinking thoughts about the younger girl in bed there, how she was feeling now, what she was thinking-

"Hermione!"

She was brought back to the present with a bang, and her eyes exited the daydream she had found herself in as she found herself looking at Ginny, now sat bolt upright in bed, a look of embarrassment clear on her face.

Hermione too, found her face growing red with embarrassment, and such was that feeling that at that moment she thought things would never be the same between the two girls any more.

"I, uh-" she stammered, unable to find the right words for such a moment, unable to put things right before any real damage was done. But Ginny cut across her.

"Hermione, I never thought you'd do something like this!" she said, this time the redhead's embarrassment turning to anger, though she didn't shout, merely whispered loudly at her, still sitting up in the bed, the covers falling away, though Hermione couldn't see anything as Ginny had a nightshirt on, and why should she want to see anything, she found herself thinking. This was all wrong...

"Do you enjoy watching other girls while they aren't looking?" Ginny asked, though Hermione knew that she didn't expect an answer. The answer was clear. But Ginny seemed to pause, as if a thought had just struck her. A look Hermione had never seen before crossed the Weasely girl's eyes, and they seemed to light up, illuminated by a wonderous thought.

"Or do you?" she whispered, though no anger was in her voice now, fascination seemed to have crept into her questions. Hermione found herslef thinking that this was all a dream, a fucked up dream that just wouldn't end, and she realised that she didn't want it to end, either.

Ginny was still sat up in bed, looking at her. Hermione wondered what she was waiting for for a second, then remembered she probably wanted an answer. The obvious answer was 'No', but she couldn't bring herself to say it for some reason. Something kept her from saying that simple two-letter word that would end this nonsense.

Ginny sighed, loud enough for Hermione to hear. She had been right in thinking that they wouldn't be friends still after this, Ginny was probably thinking that Hermione was some kind of lesbian pervert now, even though Hermione had never, until moments earlier, even comtemplated the fact that she found other women attractive. There was Ginny, a normal girl doing a perfectly normal teenage act, masturbating over some hot guy, and there was Hermione, the bookwork lesbian who watched her friend's behind their backs. But what happened next surprised her.

"Hermione, I have a confession to make," Ginny said softly.

Hermione was taken aback. "A confession? What?" she whispered back, only now beginning to move into the room, towards her bed.

Ginny smiled lightly at her. "A confession, I think you won't mind though," she replied.

Hermione's curiosity was growing now, just what was Ginny going on about? What had come over her just now? She reached her own bed, and sat down on the end of it, looking across at Ginny, who was beginning to climb out of her own. Hermione found herself trying to glimpse the other girl's curves as she did so, and told herself to stop, but to no avail. She found herself attracted to her friend, whether she liked it or not.

Ginny was beside her now, standing up at the end of her bed, right next to her. Hermione looked up into the redhead's face, waiting for this mysterious confession, but Ginny simply said,

"Lie down on the bed, and close your eyes, then I'll make my confession."

Hermione hesitated, but then did as she was told, after all, she had just been caught spying on her, she could at least go along with her requests for a while, even if they were a little wierd. She moved back on the bed, and took one last look at the other girl, who was now smiling, a glint in her eyes, before closing her own.

She waited, but Ginny didn't speak. She felt the mattress move slightly, as Ginny probably sat down on it, but she hadn't spoken yet. Hermione waited, still nothing.

She opened her mouth to ask what the hell was going on, but instead of a complaint issued from her lips, she found a gasp escaping, as something darted underneath her own nightgown, and something flicked down between her thighs.

She opened her eyes, moving her head down, knowing what was going on, but not believing it in the slightest. She moved her hands, and pulled up her gown past her waist, the sight before her still as unbelieveable as it had been a split-second earlier.

Ginny, her friend, the friend who she had been sleeping in the same room as every time she visited this house, the girl who was younger than her, the girl Hermione had always thought of as a timid frightened young girl, had her head between Hermione's legs, her red hair visible, but her face hidden, as she worked away at pleasuring her friend. Hermione couldn't believe it, was this the confession? Did Ginny fancy her? Questions flew through her mind, but she couldn't concentrate, all she could do was enjoy herself.

She found herself gasping for breath, as Ginny kept her mouth over her vagina, her tongue darting backwards and forwards, into and out of Hermione, flicking back and forth, Hermione losing control of herself as the feelings flowed through her body. She found her hands gripping the bed, her back arching, trying to thrust her hips at Ginny, as she continued her actions. Hermione had masturbated before, giving herself silent orgasms in the Gryffindor dormitory, or back home, but it had never been like this, Ginny seemed to be an expert!

Then it happened, the rush as her body reached climax, sweat covering her body as she moaned far louder than she had ever imagined she would, before she collapsed back down onto the bed, breathing heavily, her heart on overdrive. Ginny let her tongue roll one more time around the sensitive area she had just been giving attention, seeing how Hermione reacted still, before sliding up the bed and lying next to her, a smile on her face, which was glistening with Hermione's sweat and come, still tasting her friend in her mouth.

Hermione looked sideways at her. "So that was your confession, huh?"

Ginny smiled, and nodded.

Hermione stopped her as she began to explain, "No, I don't care why right now! Right now you know what I want to do?"

Ginny shook her head, slightly confused, but Hermione just laughed softly.

"All I want to do now is put my head between your legs and taste the undoubtably sweet taste of Ginny Weasely!"

-

_It makes no sense really, but hopefully all you readers enjoyed it, please put any thoughts into a review, however bad they may be!_


End file.
